A Journey to Destiny
by DJ Vivian
Summary: Serena Temple always had a deep love for the magical creatures in the Wizarding World. One night, a mysterious suitcase and man claiming to be her mentor, Newt Scamander appeared in her room. He has a quest for her, one that could cement everything that she had dreamed of and more.


**Hey readers,  
I know it's been awhile since I written anything because I have been dealing with some very personal life issues and health issues. I apologize for my absence. It wasn't until I saw Fantastic Beasts that my muse came back to me. It reawakened what I thought was lost.**

 **The magic of that world filled me up again and I was alive. Some may say that I put too much stock into it but it is truly the one place where I feel at home. Yes, there were some scenes that were difficult for me but it was a reminder of how much stronger I have become and how I rose above it. I saw myself a lot in Newt Scamander, I have the same drive to make the world better and how I want to open people's minds when it comes to what I'm passionate about.**

 **Aimee Phillips, Paulene Petrutis, and Tressa Teetsel were the true inspirations of the story and brought life to it. They are my muses. Thank you for being amazing helps. This story is from my heart and I hope that it is something people will take some good into their hearts and take with them. I truly hope that Serena's story inspires. It opens doors and hearts. Thank you for everything. Please feel free to give feedback or feels about the story.**

 **Love,**

 **DJ Vivian**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or rights to Harry Potter.**

According to the Muggle newscasters, they were entering the hottest summer yet. That did not fazed the fourteen year old girl, who was nose deep in her most favorite book: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. It was very different from the copies sold at the Wizarding Book Shoppe, Flourish and Blotts. What she had was extremely rare, from what her mother, Petra Temple said. It was what Newt Scamander's journal of magical creature that he encountered on his world travels. To Serena, it most definitely showed the binding was cracked from age, the pages needed care due to being so tattered but the writing was still perfectly clear. Each notation held such description of what he saw. So much that it felt like she was experiencing his discoveries with him. What made it even more special, there was a family rumor that the famed Magizoologist was a direct descendant. Making the item a family heirloom.

The truth behind Newt belonging to their family was debatable. Nonetheless, it was a fascinating bit of history in any case. If it were truth, then it explained Serena's immense love and interest for subject. That was one thing that separated the dark haired girl from the rest of her family. Both parents worked as gifted tailors. Most of their masterpieces ended up being sold in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Not to mention, it saved the family a trip to Diagon Alley for school robes each year. They took pride in what they did and the journey that brought them to where they were in life. During Lord Voldemort's first rise to power, the couple had been among among the few Slytherins who did not join his followers. True living prove that not all Slytherins were dark hearted, power hungry bigots. Honestly, they never approved of the Pureblood mindset that anyone of lesser genetic gene pool were the scum of the Wizarding World. Impressing that very important fact on their three children.

In fact, their oldest son, Jacob had been Sorted into Gryffindor and currently employed at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His latest letter home mentioned that he had been promoted to Junior Wizengamot a couple days ago due to his case load had grown incredibly fast since tragic events that occurred at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Missing people, mysterious deaths, and the Ministry trying to cover up sinister truths. That was according to her father, he mistrusted the Minister ever since the disturbing Death Eater march at the Quidditch World Cup. His words were confirmed by the propaganda that was written by the Daily Prophet. How Harry had made up Voldemort returning in the Graveyard. He needed to keep his fame going. The Ministry wanted to maintain a positive reputation, even if it meant discrediting a teenaged boy. Her parents said after Cedric's death that history was starting to repeat itself in the most darkening way, there was an obvious eeriness in the air of impending dangers. It was only a matter of time.

From the little that Serena knew about her schoolmate, he seemed to hate the fame quite a bit. That was just on an observant level, she didn't know him personally. Friends were something she didn't have any of due many students thinking that she was difficult to be around, annoying. Except one, who was a fellow housemate named, Luna Lovegood. She was the only other person who understood Serena's immense love for different mythological animals. The blonde Ravenclaw was also seen as eccentric by other schoolmates. Other than that, Serena didn't know how to make friends. Most were into Quidditch or the Dark Arts, things that she knew very little about. Or felt it was worth her time to dive deep into. Books and Magical Creatures were all she needed. Serena spent her time, in the library or in her dormitory doing personal research. It didn't stop her parents from insisting that she at least make an effort to make friends.

Serena was currently laying on her bed completely emerged in her reading of her mentor's words, she had started her own journal on the creatures she learned about in her Care of Magical Creatures class at Hogwarts and what she had seen on her own. Hagrid had expansive knowledge due to handling creatures in the Forbidden Forest and in the castle. However, there were things that couldn't be taught by a professor. Newt knew this as did Serena.

The young woman tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her right ear as she made notations in her journal while reading the section on Thestrals. It intrigued the girl on how their tail hairs provided wands with so much magic. Also how some had a mental link with wizards throughout the ages especially with those who were Seers or Legillimens. Most thought of the horses as omens of death by their dragon like appearance, plus they were visible to those who had seen death. They were honestly in the minds of Serena and Newt Scamander, quite the opposite. Then again, most creatures that he wrote about were vastly misunderstood. The reason why he wanted to write the book, to hopefully educate the Wizarding Community about what dwelled with them. That was what Serena hoped to take a bit further and find anything that still remained to be unknown.

"Rena!" Her seven year old brother, Eric shouted from the foot of the staircase. "Jake and Lex will be here soon!" He called up in excitement. The entire morning had been buzzing in regards to their eldest brother and new wife for a celebratory dinner in honor of Jake's new position act the Ministry. The young woman sighed in disgruntled annoyance. _So much for studying..._ she thought unamused to herself as she placed her quill in the crease of her journal. Both books went back into their safe, hidden home in the back of Serena's desk.

"Eric, there isn't any need to shout through the house like that," their mother lightly scolded him from the room that she was in. "You can knock on her door to tell her but I'm sure that she remembers." The woman said, before returning to last minute details. Serena was reminded for the past week by both Eric and their mother.

After checking her appearance in the floor length mirror next to her desk, Serena opened her door to the seven year old looking up at her expectantly. "Jake and Lex are coming soon," Eric repeated less enthusiastically, but almost in a mocking tone. He turned on his heels, retreating back down the stairs. Serena followed behind him, when she heard the flapping sounds of her owl entering from the back window.

A package was held tightly in the brown blackish owl's talons. With perfected timing, it hit the wooden floor with a thud in front of her feet. Aequo Animo, which translated to peaceful soul in English clicked his beak in expectation of a reward for his finished deed. Serena stroked his head. "Oh hello there, were we on a secret mission?" She smiled at the bird, Mo hooted in reply and nipped lightly at her finger when she stroked under his chin. He had been a gift from her parents upon her first year at Hogwarts. They instantly connected, she did with most creatures. After kissing Mo's head, she walked to the lounge where they kept a magical self refilling pouch of owl treats. Mo happily ate the treats while Serena examined the brown paper packaged parcel. Maybe it was something that her mother or father had gotten for the school year. Possibly some more fabrics for work.

The young woman went to pick it up and deliver it to her parents. That was when something faintly written on the upper left corner caught her eye. Even more strangely, it was her name scrawled in slightly sloppy handwriting. She searched for the sender's name but nothing else was there. A part of her wondered if this was not some kind of dangerous attack from Death Eaters? It was a silly thought but still one couldn't afford to be too careful. Her curiosity soon got the best of her. She slowly removed the paper wrapped, holding her breath. She wished that her wand was close by just in case.

Once unwrapped, she stared in complete puzzlement at what was revealed. A very old looking brown suitcase laid upon the floor. A leather handle protruded from the front side of it, two locks on either corner. Just an ordinary suitcase, to be sure Serena opened it up. Nothing was inside but an envelope with yet again her name in the same handwriting.

Maybe it would say why the suitcase was sent to her and by whom. To her dismay, all the letter said was, _'Handle with great care,'_ was all the mysterious letter said, no explanation of what it was or who had sent it. What was there to take great care of? Must have been a stupid prank from Jake. That was the most logical answer, nothing else made sense. Feeling completely silly and annoyed, she grabbed it to take upstairs. Serena would confront him about it later at dinner. She lazily tossed the antique item on her bed, there was still time to finish what she had been doing before being interrupted.

Pulling both her journal and Newt's out of their hidden spot, a faint click of something unlatching came from her bed. Quickly the young woman turned around to see one of the locks had come undone on the suitcase. Her heart finally calmed down as she realized how silly her reaction was. Obviously, the locks was broken, her father could easily fix it. But then again, it wasn't anything worth keeping anyway. For now, she tied a strap from one of her old robes around it to secure the broken item.

She was barely comfortable but Eric's overjoyed small voice floated to her room from the foyer. "Jake! Lex!" This was soon followed by their parents' fond greetings towards the couple. She anticipated her mother beckoning her anytime for dinner and to say hello to their guests.

As if on cue. "Serena, come down, your brother is here," Petra called up to her daughter and most likely ushering the others into the kitchen for appetizers and tea. The young woman placed her books back in their hidden space and prepared herself for the impact of how beautiful she looks or why she spends so much time cooped up in her room. It was her safe haven, she could be herself. She trudged down to the kitchen, plastering the happiest smile that she could muster before being spotted. "Alexis, you must tell me about your Treacle Tart recipe, looks delicious." Petra smiled as she set the dessert into the fridge. The brunette softly thank the woman.

"Jake, are there Goblins in the Ministry?" The seven year old towheaded little boy asked anxiously, practically hanging from the man's arm. "Or dragons?" The young man laughed as he lifted the child into his arms. "Because I heard that they guard the Ministry." he said, his grey eyes lit up.

"No, I don't get to see any Goblins or dragons but I did overhear that a Mountain Troll may guard the Department of Mysteries," His handsome older brother said winking and playing along with Eric's vivid imagination. He ruffled the boy's hair after setting him back down. Jacob's dark eyes fell on the fourteen year old that was leaning against the doorframe. He tried to be the best older brother he could, especially since she was born the year before he got accepted into Hogwarts. He would spend time with her during his summer breaks while attending school. But he went into the Ministry of Magic's internship program. He did make sure that he was present upon Serena getting her Hogwarts letter.

He strode over in three steps to pull her into a hug. "Hey, Kid," he greeted her with a smile. The younger girl quietly greeted her brother. He could see the internal battle going on inside her. "Mum and Dad still pressuring you to join the family business?" He inquired of the girl as their mother fussed over Lex's dress. Their parents had insisted that Serena join them after Hogwarts as a tailor. With Jake, they let him work at the Ministry because they saw that as a true opportunity for him. They saw her desire to be Magizoologist as a silly hobby nothing more than a true career.

Jacob truly tried to understand her though her parents made her feel like she was in the wrong family. She nodded, tugging a strand of hair behind her left ear. "Yeah..." She said in a hushed tone. "Mum got frustrated when I couldn't do the stitch properly." She half laughed, the young woman must have stuck herself half a dozen times.

He gave her an understanding nod. "Don't give up hope, they just want to share their passion with you but they will see the beauty of the passion that you have," Jake said, kissing her forehead. "Other than that, how is school?" He questioned her, more out of concern regarding the events that transpired. "You go back soon, right?" He was momentarily lost in the excitement of going to Hogwarts. "Sometimes, I miss it..."

She nodded in reply. "Good...I guess..." Serena said with a shrug, she had high marks in all of her classes, but there wasn't anything else. She was content with that. "Minus the Voldemort stuff." She added slightly shivering at the thought. Jacob had a give her a brief troubled look, she knew that he was worried about what was being kept hidden from the public eye. "But yeah, I go back in about a month." Serena said trying to sound somewhat excited about it. "I'm going to start studying for O. next year." That was something that she actually was looking forward to.

"Wow...Fourth Year already...I cannot believe it..." He said in amazement that she had already grown that much. Also knowing that O.W.L.s were taken during a student's fifth year. "I bet, you aren't nervous about that at all. Why should you be? Clever Ravenclaw, you are. You'll do great, Rena." Jake said kissing her temple. "I have complete faith that you will rise to the challenge." His features became briefly grim. "Just be careful, okay?" Was all he said to the girl, hugging her again. Maybe things were grimmer than they appeared, it wouldn't have surprised the young Ravenclaw much.

Jake broke away from the embrace, intending to join his family for dinner. He turned back around a moment later as if remembering something. "Oh, I don't know, if you know the Weasleys or not." She knew of the Weasleys but not personally. Their pranks, she could never find amusing. "But I talked to Charlie Weasley the other day, he said that sometimes they need help with the Pegasus foals that were found near the dragon nest. Maybe a good summer job for next year." He smiled at his sister encouragingly. "If you want, I could let him know that you might be interested?" The dark brown haired man hinted.

It was what she wanted to do and it was a step towards her dream. "Yes, I would very much appreciate that," Serena exclaimed after a moment of frozen thought and excitement, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She said before jesting with him. "Makes up to the suitcase you sent me earlier." Jake's eyebrow rose slightly and perplexed, he was laying it on thick.

The young man shook his head. "Rena, what suitcase?" He sounded genuinely confused by her remark. "I never sent you a suitcase, why would I? Maybe Eric found one of Dad's old trunks." Serena was not falling for it, he was the one who attempted to convince her that she was a Squib. "Honestly, I never sent you a suitcase." The young woman could see through her older brother's facade.

"The old brown one with the broken lock," Rena said being more descriptive. Why was he playing dumb like this? He would have finally broken down by now and admitted it. He still looked at her not understanding what she was talking about. "Never mind." She said shaking her head, was it possible that some unknown source sent it to her? Now it honestly bothered her, she didn't have time to dwell on it due to her mother calling them to dinner.

Petra had the table full of all of Jacob's favorite foods. "Now, tell me what you will be doing in the Ministry," Ruffalo asked his son, holding a strong distrust for the Minister. He didn't think that the man had good intentions for his son. Jacob had been there for barely two years as a full fledged Ministry official. It usually took an new employee at least a good four years to become a Junior Wizengamot.

"Well, Cornelius requested that I take part in some trial," Jacob said after drinking his Fire Whiskey. Their father suddenly looked intensely interested in those words. "I don't understand why he requested the entire Wizengamot for it." It sounds way harsher than necessary for the supposed crime. "He is acting as though this is a high profile case." He sighed softly.

Sensing that the conservation was becoming something that younger participates shouldn't hear, "I think it's time for you, Eric to go to bed. Say goodnight to Jacob and Lex," Petra said to Eric who was finishing his third serving of bread pudding. The child began to protest that he was still hungry, that stopped by his mother's glance. "And Serena, don't you have holiday work to do?" She turned to the young woman her tone remained the same. Instead of questioning her reasons, both children hugged their older sibling. Petra guided Eric up to his room to tuck him in.

Jacob tucked her away from Serena's face. "Disappearing back into your cave again? You know, no one barely sees you that often as it is," he said slightly joking. "I'm beginning to wonder, if you aren't a vampire." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. He chuckled softly. "I'll talk to Charlie, then let you know." He hugged her good night, following their father into the lounge for tea to continue their conversation. Petra returned soon after putting Eric to bed.

Serena started up the staircase, her father didn't waste any time getting back to what they were talking about. "Does the trial have anything to do with Potter?" She heard her father asking in immense interest. "There were rumors that Mundungus left his post before the Dementors hit. Almost revealed himself in the process." He never trusted the scavenger of a man. Nothing he did was without some kind of payment or rare trade.

Jake took a moment to find the right words but nothing beat the truth. He sighed in heavy graveness. "Makes one wonder why Mundungus needed to get away so quickly," Jacob said, confirming the rumors. "Yes, it is for the breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery that he committed." One could tell that he thought it was tedious. "He did nothing wrong, he was protecting himself and cousin." His mother clicked her tongue in disapproval of the trial.

"Of course, he didn't," Ruffalo said in disgust. "We all know that the boy had a reason for breaking the law, the exception is there in case something like this occurs." Ruffalo shook his head disapprovingly, Jacob nodded in agreement. "More danger will come from everything. Cornelius has to keep everyone in this bubble of he actually is doing some good in our world." He snorted which was a very valid point. The Wizarding World had gone too long following blindly behind Fudge. "It's only a matter of time before people come to their senses. Sadly, it will be too late." He added grimly.

"Albus asked if I would be able to join, possible speak on the boy's behalf." It made sense that Dumbledore would want people from the Order hidden in Harry's corner. Ruffalo sighed, Fudge was using this for his own advantage. Serena decided that was enough listening in, she couldn't really do anything. Her heart did go out to him though with everything that he had been through, he sure didn't need this added to the pile.

The young woman was greeted by a soft hoot from Mo's cage upon her walking into the dark room. She turned on the light, making her way to her desk to do some pre-bedtime research. To her immense horror, neither journal was in their place. She remembered putting them there, had anyone stolen them? Her entire family was at dinner. So they couldn't have done it. Her window was closed, not one solidarity sign of a break in. Which meant that someone stole them magically. How? And why? Newt's journal was a supposed family heirloom, her prized possession. Maybe her Parents or Jake would know what to do.

Serena went to leave the room again, when she saw an elderly wizard sitting on her bed. He had greyish short hair that was combed neatly underneath a maroon colored hat. His robes were a deep navy blue, they had the flair of a 1920's trench coat. Twinkling amused green eyes lifted from her journal that he was reading. "Who are you?" She was able to ask after a few moments of uncertain silence.

"I have been reading your notations, they are brilliant. I love that you added Wrackspurts and Nargles," he said throughly impressed. "I considered writing both but people already thought that I was off my rocker..." He smiled pleased at the confused young woman. "Not many see magical creatures the way that we do." She was caught off guard by that.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Serena said, having difficulty not sounding demanding. Instead of answering her questions, the strange man grabbed the suitcase and set it on the floor. "What are you doing with that? That is not your's." Not that she cared, Serena never wanted to claim it. Still, he shouldn't have been doing whatever he was doing with it. Maybe Jacob could have the Aurors take him away. He could be a murderer or a Death Eater. Then again, she would have been dead seconds ago. She reached for her wand just in case and put it in her hip pocket.

As if reading her thoughts, he met her eyes again with an even wider smile. "They won't hear you, I used a silencing charm," he said while he leaned down to unlock the suitcase and open it. "Come on then." The next thing he did must have been the most peculiar thing that Serena had ever seen. Once he opened the suitcase, he entered it. Disappearing into it as if going down some stairs. Serena did a few double takes trying to make sense of what was going on. Honestly, questioning her own sanity. Had she been reading for too long? She marched to the door, if her parents couldn't hear her she could go get them.

A beckoning whistle came from the suitcase along with the man's arm sticking out of it "If you are thinking about leaving, you can't. I charmed it to lock. Considering, you are an underaged witch, you can not use magic to open it." He wasn't wrong about that, which made her even more wary of him. His hand waved her again. "I'll tell you everything in the greenhouse." _What greenhouse? In the suitcase? Impossible..._ Her logical side went into overdrive. Sure, the Wizarding World has strange things within it but even this was beyond what she thought was normal. And what if he was leading her to her death? Somewhere without witnesses. She gripped her wand's handle as she stepped up to the suitcase. The bottom had somehow become a flight of narrow wooden stairs, obviously heading somewhere.

Serena glanced back at her closed door, she couldn't open it without the same repercussions happening to her that the Potter boy was now facing. It was becoming more clear that her only other option was to follow the man down to wherever he went to. There was sense of adventure she couldn't shake. The curiosity to see where this experience would lead her filled the young woman. She was hoping that it would be worth it, not her untimely demise.


End file.
